


The Not-So-Traditional Courtship of the Blue Paladin

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Galra Courtship, It's All Fun and Games Until Someone has to Give a Sex Talk, Lance and his tail kink, M/M, Regris and his non-sentient wiggly cocks, Sugar baby Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, courtship rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: "Lance is pretty sure he has an alien sugar daddy.It's just that every time Regris comes to visit- he brings Lance new gifts... usually weapons.Regris, on the other hand, is shocked at the ease of his courtship. By now, most mates would have demanded a duel! The Blue Paladin had fully accepted his bid without batting an eye.





	The Not-So-Traditional Courtship of the Blue Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my artist [Edda](https://edda-grenade.tumblr.com/) for the adorable artwork.  
Also thanks to my friends who willingly dealt with me as I wrote this. and fixed my dashes from the tragedy they were.
> 
> Regris was inspired by a popular fandom headcanon of Regris, designed by candyfoxdraws.

_ The Galra have always stood high on ceremony, _ his mother once told him, _ and one of the treasured ceremonies is courtship._ Regris had memorized every detail, eager to one day prove himself worthy of a mate. It was the one ceremony he wanted to do for himself and not just his cover.

His mother had only been half Galra herself, but the Anzu genes had come through strong—her tail also passing to Regris—along with the strong need to uphold the Galra traditions. Best way to hide for the resistance is when you pretend to comply fully. 

In all his years, he hadn’t found anyone he wished to court. So he was left day after day with empty traditions. When the half-human had first joined the Blade of Marmora, Regris was starting to wonder if it had all been worth it. 

The years of denouncing traditions from his Mother’s Anzu family in public, hiding the markings he loved so much… And now, a creature so clearly _not Galra _was joining in the resistance too.

Initially, he made it his mission to find out what about the boy made him so willing to fight an enemy he had only recently met. The human race, it seemed, was a species that was perpetually ready to fight. 

The first time he saw the blue-clad human in battle, he knew the Paladin was everything he wanted. Where Keith struck fast and analyzed everything while in the thick of a battle, relying on his smaller stature and faster lion, the blue one provided cover from afar, taking out opponents that might harm their comrades with precision. 

And then the show that went viral through the ranks—their flexibility and grace… Regris grew to love them more, wishing he had a proper version where he might hear the blue one’s voice. 

He had immediately cornered Keith the next time he was on base. 

“Tell me about the Blue Paladin!” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Lance?” 

“That’s their name?” 

Keith nodded. “Yes, that’s _ his _ name.” 

“Would he be open to a courtship?”

Keith… was bored. And this—this was a great distraction. “I think he’s single, want me to check?”

“No, no. I’d rather his first impression of me be less… cowardly.” 

Keith sagged a bit but waved it off. “No problem, let me know if I can help.” 

After that, there were a few questions about Lance that came randomly, little bits of information Keith knew from listening to Lance talk about back home. He had to explain things like islands and Cuba and garlic. 

Regris came to him a few weeks later with an elegant knife. “Keith, do you have a tic?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” 

He held up the knife. “I had this made for your friend, do you think he’ll like it?” 

The blade was gorgeous—it had a long, slender, curved blade that tapered a few inches above the hilt to the tip. Both sides had been carefully sharpened, a delicate braid etched into the flat surface and following it past the widest part of the blade. There was a small punched out section in the broad base, Keith would think it was to open a bottle if it was from Earth, but he wasn’t sure of the purpose. The etching reached up into the handle, transforming the wood itself into carved, intricate braids. 

Regris shifted on his feet, his tail whipping around as he waited. “Keith? It’s bad, isn’t it? I know I should’ve looked up those odd Earth animals you mentioned—the sparks.” 

_ “Sharks. _ And no, this is wonderful. He’ll love it.”

Regris slipped the blade back into the bag with a nod. His tail was still whipping at the tip, the spikes expanding and contracting. Maybe that was what the spike on the knife was about. 

Regris just had to wait until Keith was called back for a Voltron mission and volunteer for the escort. 

Kolivan huffed when Regris asked, granting his permission for Regris to escort Keith until further notice. As he walked away, Regris swore he heard a chuckle about _lovesick kits. _

Regris rushed off to gather all the supplies he would need. 

Well, what he would hopefully need. 

Lance would _hopefully _accept his bid. 

* * *

When Keith was ready to visit the Castle Ship again, Regris grabbed his bag of gifts and tried not to look overly excited. 

He failed,_ miserably. _

Keith had given him awkward looks as he rearranged his gifts for the eighth time. Or maybe the eighteenth. 

It was a long trip. It had been nearly a varga. 

“Do the Paladins typically welcome you?”

Keith snorted. “Sorry, loverboy, Lance usually isn’t there. Just Shiro and Allura. We’ll see the rest at dinner.” 

Keith snickered as Regris’ tail curled around his stomach, ears dropping low enough to touch his collar. 

The remaining varga of the trip was silent, Regris opting to play on his datapad instead of shuffling about the minerals, flowers, trinkets, and other gifts he had bought and found for Lance. 

On the off chance that he was able to meet Lance’s family, he had also brought some traditional gifts for parents and siblings. He hoped that Earthlings had similar ceremonies at the end of their courtship for the wraps to be worn to. 

Keith gave a warning when they reached the empty area they were set to wormhole from. Regris clung to his bag with his tail, carefully keeping his gifts safe. 

The rest of the journey was fast, the wormhole bringing them in sight of the castle quickly. He suited up, years of Blade training making him always ready for battle—leaving his bags in the doorway until he could scope the area. 

As Keith had guessed, Shiro was there—with Coran instead of Allura.

“Princess sends her regards, Number Four. But I’m here to get your guest settled in.” 

Regris dropped his mask and bowed his head. “My thanks.”

He carefully extracted his bags, still a bit on edge by the change of plans from what Keith expected. He was well aware of the Princess’ history with the Galra, and how she had initially reacted to the truth of Keith’s lineage. 

He was also half-Galra… and the Anzu were never in conflict with the Alteans, similar to the Humans. 

Coran was pointing out the upgrades in the castle as they walked to the area the Paladins lived in. There was a lot of work left in the structure. He wasn’t sure if it was a testament to the structure that it stood the test of time unassisted or a show of just how little help and time they had to fix it. 

Perhaps he’d do that in his downtime

He was shown to his room. Surprisingly, he was in the same hall as the Paladins. Coran told them that initially it belonged to one of the servants, but since there wasn’t anyone around to help the Paladins with armor and such, it had sat empty. 

Regris offered his thanks and prepared for a small space, similar to the spare rooms in the Blades base, made for function and not comfort. 

Instead, he was greeted with a slightly dusty room that looked similar to the one Keith used to call from. He quickly set his things into the drawers. He preferred to be set into place, making each room home when he moved through the universe.

The shower was terrific, larger than the ones in the Blade base, adjusting as he stepped inside, so he didn’t need to duck. He would have to remember to ask Coran about this later.

He tucked the blade for Lance into his belt, wanting it ready for whenever he would run into the Blue Paladin. If Lance accepted this, Regris would finally be able to send a letter to his mother about his new courtship.

When Keith came to get him for dinner, Regris had thought over his plans to ask Lance about a hundred more times. 

Lance was standing the kitchen with the Yellow Paladin when they arrived in the dining area. At least that would make this easier, both approvals at once. Or rejections. Hopefully not rejections.

They smiled as he walked up, Keith rolling his eyes at how nervous Regris was to talk with Lance.

“Hey, you guys remember Regris right?”

Lance tilted his head, looking him up and down. “The tail looks vaguely familiar.”

Regris blushed, and Keith snickered. 

“He’s one of the Blades. He’ll be staying here until I head back.”

Hunk held out a hand. “Welcome, man. Hopefully, you like food goo… we uh, ran out of other food.”

Regris shook his hand, just how Keith had taught them to. “I do, thank you, Yellow Paladin.”

“Hunk,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “you can just call me Hunk.”

Regris grabbed the knife and handed it to Lance. “I hope you’ll accept this gift.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. Regris was deep purple and seemed to forget the rest of what he had been mumbling the whole walk over. 

Lance unwrapped the cloth, running his hands over the handle before he pulled it from the sheath. He smiled and ran his fingers along the engravings. 

“This is beautiful.”

Regris preened at the compliment, wrapping his tail around his middle. “So you accept? Both of you?”

Lance jumped forward and hugged him, shocking Regris. “Of course, dude. I would be stupid to reject!”

Keith would have corrected him right then, but he figured Lance would get what was going on soon enough—and if he didn’t, Keith would talk to him tomorrow. Plus, Regris looked genuinely happy while curling his tail around Lance’s waist. 

* * *

It was three days and three gifts later, and Keith still hadn’t told Lance.

He tried, once. _ Really, _ he did. But then there was a Galra attack, and Regris had been so worried, curling around Lance over a few bruises… and Lance looked just as happy as Regris did.

And honestly, after the mermaids, and Nyma, and all the other aliens Lance flirted with… he knew Lance wasn’t exactly _only _into humans.

Keith made up his mind at that point to help them get together. 

Regris would never leave Lance tied to a tree or try to hypnotize him into being eaten by a sentient goop in the bottom of the ocean. So really, he was doing Lance a solid by not telling him that Regris already thought they were dating. 

Lance loved all the things Regris had brought along. There was a flower that wasn’t wilting somehow, a small statue that even Hunk admitted looked like a butt plug, and the knife.

It seemed like every few days, Regris would happily present Lance with something. 

Lance had started out arguing over some of them, insisting it was too much, but Regris wouldn’t hear of the gifts being turned down unless Lance genuinely didn’t enjoy them. It was about a phoeb before they had gone to the space mall and Lance had bought Regris a new blanket, talking about how the castle’s blankets weren’t as soft. 

Regris was currently waiting outside Lance’s room waiting to give him the latest gift. It was a small vial with a red syrup inside. Lance was twisting it around and went to open it before Regris stopped him.

“It should probably be checked by your Coran. I am unsure if it is okay for you. I tried asking the shopkeeper, but they... seemed eager to unload it rather than be honest.”

Lance carefully stopped moving it around. “Okay, I'll leave it with him after lunch.”

Keith watched as Lance pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and handed it to Regris. “Here. This is what I use on my hair... I thought, maybe, you might like it for yours.”

Regris had Lance in a hug, spinning him around before Keith could blink. And maybe, just maybe, Keith regretted not warning Lance. Because there was a chance Lance's naturally big heart just did something he couldn't take back. None of the other small things Lance did were quite as exciting for Regris. 

He needed to talk to Kolivan or Ulaz _soon. _

Luckily, they were headed back to the Blades base for a few days soon. Kolivan needed Regris to test one of the newer Blades to see if their hacking could be traced.

Hopefully, nothing would go wrong before then.

* * *

Regris had already hugged Lance goodbye, happily showing off the fluffier feel to his collar since using Lance's products. Lance had ended up talking him into a day full of pampering when Regris came back.

Keith was walking to their ship with the package Allura had prepared for Kolivan when he overheard Lance and Hunk talking as they walked back from saying goodbye.

“You're telling me you don't see it?”

“What?”

“I don't know man; I think he’s my sugar daddy.”

“Lance...”

“No, really! I mean, he brought me all these fancy gifts and seems to only give them to me!”

“Okay. And?”

“What do you mean AND? Don't you have anything to say? No opinion? C'mon Hunk, help me out.”

“I don't know what to tell you. It's not like this is the first alien to like you.”

Keith really wished he could see Lance’s face. He wanted to know if he liked Regris or not.

“So, you think I should go for it?”

There was a noise Keith couldn't identify from Hunk, then, “Lance, I think it might be the least ridiculous alien you've chased after if you do.”

They rounded the corner after that, and Lance turned bright red, seeing Keith, immediately changing the subject. Keith raised an eyebrow at Hunk but walked past them, waving goodbye.

By one varga into the trip, Keith was pretending to be asleep. Regris had confirmed what Keith was worried about—Lance giving a gift back _definitely _meant something.

Keith watched as Regris showed off photos of Lance to their friends on the base—the few blades that were still considered to be young by Kolivan.

There weren't many, but they often trained together, which unfortunately meant he had to hear about everyone's personal lives.

By the time they left, Keith had heard far too much about Regris’ “adorable human mate.” 

He had also found out from Kolivan that Lance had _definitely _agreed to the courtship and shown great favor by essentially grooming Regris. And wasn’t _that _just the worst mental image?

* * *

Regris had added an extra day while they were on base and had Ulaz distract Keith. After all, courting gifts were meant to be personal little surprises. 

He still had a few things left in his initial stash, but after the scare with the red syrup… he wanted to be sure there were things that definitely would not hurt Lance. 

Not that the headache had been terrible when Lance used a touch too much in the bath. 

But _still. _

A mate was supposed to only bring happiness—especially during the courting process. 

Today, he set out to acquire some pink flowers that only grew in the Thaldycon system. Keith had a strange fascination with them, mentioning once how they reminded him of home. 

He also picked up several interesting rocks that definitely wouldn’t be on Earth.

The final thing he wanted to collect today was some water from outside of Slav’s little machine. He wanted to share with Lance a treat he always had as a kit. He’d just need to convince Keith to stop at the mall in order to purchase the rest of the ingredients. 

There were a few more things he wanted to get there, too. 

It was going to be time to earn the family’s approval soon. He still had the gifts for his proper family, but the Paladins and the Alteans were a different sort of family, and he felt the need to honor that as well.

They probably wouldn’t appreciate the wraps in Regris’ family colors. He also needed to discover Lance’s family color soon. 

For the Black Paladin, he was going to fix his arm. For the Green—a broken sentry instead of just the small bot she called Rover. Keith would probably most appreciate a blade similar to Lance’s, but not handmade. He had found some old videos of Altea for the Alteans, hidden in the archives. The Yellow Paladin was the hardest. Not only was he the closest to his Lance, but he was also more secretive. 

The only thing that he had shared with Regris was his love of cooking. Perhaps a garden for him would be best. He’d have to discover what would be non-toxic for all the Paladins. 

Perhaps a meeting with Ulaz was in order. He worked closely with the Black Paladin when he was the Champion. And maybe he’d have some advice for the arm as well. 

He tucked the gifts carefully into his bag and slipped on his mask, bracing to make it past the machine’s pull with just his suit’s thrust. It pulled at the pit of his stomachs, making both feel like he had eaten rocks. 

* * *

Regris managed to talk Keith into stopping on the way back, promising him a new set of gloves as a bribe. 

The space mall had photos up of the Paladins—_ Wanted, by order of Varkon. _

Keith had agreed to stay in the small ship they traveled in, not wanting to deal with the pint-sized guard again. He used the break as a time to call Shiro. 

_ “Hey, Keith, what’s up? Need something?” _

“Yes—”

_ “Are you in danger?” _

“Nah. We’re just running a bit late. Regris needed to stop at the mall.” Keith reconsidered asking Shiro about Lance. It wasn’t like he could change things if—he shook it off and guided the camera to capture the signs behind him. 

“We’re famous.” 

_ “Keith. What’s up?” _

Keith sighed. He should have known Shiro wouldn’t let him deflect. “Has Lance said anything about Regris?” 

_ Shiro groaned. “He has barely shut up about him. Every time I run into him with Hunk! He’s worse than he was with Allura!” _

Keith listened for a little, keeping an eye out for Regris coming back. When he spotted the double-ridged ears above the crowd, he cut Shiro off. “I gotta go, but why don’t you have Lance meet us in the bay? And tell him Regris has been neglecting the lotion.” 

Shiro narrowed his eyes and was about to question it when Keith ended the call. 

He’d pay for that later, but right now, he had to focus on keeping Regris unaware of Lance’s ignorance on courtship. Keith just had to make sure Lance was in _just enough _to make it worth the temporary embarrassment when the truth came out. 

If Kolivan was correct, it was only a matter of time before Regris started the next part of the courtship. Even Lance wasn’t dense enough to miss those hints. _ He hoped. _

He should probably make sure Regris knew a bit more about human’s public affections just in case. 

It was going to be a very, very long varga before they got back to the castle. 

_ Maybe he should call Shiro back. _

* * *

Lance had all but dragged Regris down to the pool as soon as they had arrived, spa kit in hand. He barely paused long enough to let Regris offer up a small gift, and allowed him to tell Keith how to store the ice before he was handed a pair of swim shorts and told to change. 

Lance had apparently made sure to have a full day off for the occasion- Regris didn’t want to ask how one is able to ensure a day without battle mid-war.

Keith almost laughed at Lance’s face when Regris emerged shirtless. The blush had darkened half of Lance’s chest before Regris looked up. He was tugging on the shorts, his tail whipping around behind him in the choppy movements Keith had learned meant that he was insecure. 

He couldn’t hear what they said, but soon Lance dragged them past, heading to the elevator. 

Regris’ tail had relaxed and started to toy with the bag Lance had by the time they made it to the pool floor. Lance gave up the bag and started to run his hands along Regris’ tail like he always did when they cuddled. 

Regris couldn’t believe it had only been two phoebs.

Lance was always gently touching him, and Keith pointed out that it was important to humans, too. He had been curious since Lance was very physical with the Yellow Paladin as well. But the Yellow Paladin never smelled like Lance—so Lance obviously didn’t take time to groom the man. 

Lance hadn’t bothered to let go of his tail as they walked out of the elevator, absently stroking along the barbs as he grabbed Regris’ wrist.

“So, first, hot tub,” Lance said as he approached the smaller pool with the holes everywhere. 

Regris was about to ask what it was when the water came to life. He quickly wrapped his tail around Lance, protecting Lance with his own body. 

_ Why did he leave his blade? _ You never leave it! Regris was trying to figure out anything he could use to protect them when Lance’s laughter interrupted him. 

“Regris, what’s got you spooked?”

“I do not trust that.” He pointed towards the tub still backing up. “Never trust moving water when you can’t see the source.” 

Lance pulled at his shoulder, encouraging him to relax. “It’s a hot tub. The water moves to relax your muscles.” 

“I do not trust it.” 

“Well, I do. So let me show you that it’s safe.” 

Regris thought it over before letting Lance down, watching it wearily as Lance stripped off his shirt and climbed in. The water wrapped around Lance’s body and flowed easily over his shoulders but made no move to harm him. 

Regris moved the bag off the floor where it had dropped and cautiously entered the tub, too. He found it a bit too warm, but his mate was too happy for him to complain. Lance rummaged through the bag, grabbing a bag of small minerals and dumping them into the water before curling his body against Regris and letting out a little sigh. 

His mother would be scandalized—for mates so early in the courtship to be barely clothed, and touching was not proper. 

His last trip down here, he had learned that humans did not mind this level of clothing. Though he still kept to respectful touches that time. 

Lance started to trace the markings on Regris’ chest, shifting so his legs were over Regris’ lap. 

“I feel so plain.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Lance sighed. “All the aliens we’ve met have such unique features. Humans are so blah.” 

Regris looked him over. “I disagree. You are beautiful to look at.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow, and Regris skimmed his hands over Lance’s head, then around his ears, jaw, and gently over his face as well. “There are many races with parts of your appearance, but none have them all together.” 

Lance shrugged and kept tracing the blue markings before lifting his hand to Regris’ ears. “It’s nothing like how you look, though.” 

Regris nuzzled into the hand, trying his best not to argue. He was well aware of his mate’s insecurities, but they would not be so easily fixed. It would take time. “It mostly matters that I see your beauty.” 

Lance’s hand froze, and he blushed. “So, uh… Coran said something interesting to me.”

“Did he?”

“Mhmm,” Lance hummed, “he said that the Galra do gifting courtships.” 

“We do.” 

“Humans typically don’t.” 

Regris stilled and tried not to appear too hurt. “I understand, I apologize—”

Lance gently turned his head. “No need. I just… I needed to know before I, uh.” Lance blushed and glanced to the wall. “I wanted to make sure you _ were _ into me.” 

Regris blinked a few times. 

Lance started to withdraw a bit at his silence. “I’m sorry, I guess I misread. I’ll just—” 

Regris stopped him before he was able to get up. “I was courting you, Lance. And I’d like to continue if you’re amenable.” 

Lance smiled and shifted so he was straddling Regris and kissed him, running his hands around the base of Regris’ lower ears, smirking as the action drew a purr from him.

“Coran _ also _ said that Galra typically do not fuck before they are formally bonded.” 

Regris nodded, taking a few breaths at the reminder.

“The funny thing is, Earth ditched that tradition _centuries _ago… in fact, most prefer to ensure we’re compatible ahead of time.” 

Regris let out a small whine. “And you?” 

Lance leaned in and pressed his lips against the shell of his upper ear. “I am hoping you want to figure out how well we, uh, fit together today.”

Regris eagerly nodded, making Lance laugh.

“Ah, that tickles,” he pulled back and looked at his hand where it disappeared into Regris’ collar, “I was hoping you’d agree… I got myself ready just in case.” 

Regris looked puzzled, and Lance took his hand, guiding it to feel where he had a plug resting in him. He had hoped that would answer the question, but it seemed to only embarrass Regris more, and the clueless look didn’t fade. 

“I think maybe we should head out, if you… I mean. Did you want to do things before…”

Lance was rubbing the back of his neck, bright red. 

Regris pulled him in for a kiss. “I am happy with whatever you wish to do.” 

Lance wrinkled his nose and went to talk, but Regris kissed him again before he could.

“I would be lying if I said I had not thought about having you so close when we swam last time. I have had some less than honorable dreams since you first curled up in my arms, and I will gladly bed you, or be bedded by you, if that’s your wish.” 

“It—” Lance cleared his throat at the squeak he let out. “It is _definitely _my wish. But today, let's go with the first.” 

Regris smiled and nuzzled into Lance’s neck, standing with Lance in his arms and snatching up the mostly unused bag with his tail before wrapping it around himself to help support Lance, so his hands were free. 

Regris gladly purred for Lance as he made his way back to their rooms, enjoying the little shivers it caused. 

Regris blushed when they walked by Hunk, ready to abandon the thoughts of taking this step when Lance noticed his friend’s presence. 

Lance almost jumped out of his arms, but Regris steadied him with his tail—drawing another shudder from Lance.

Hunk took that as his cue to walk away and mumble about _public spaces _and _lack of respect. _

Lance giggled and buried his face in Regris’ collar, happily resuming playing with the fur. 

Regris led them to his room, bringing Lance into the bathroom, carefully putting the bag on the counter in case Lance needed something from it. He wanted to wash off the minerals from the living tub. 

Lance begrudgingly got down to slide off his shorts, moving into the shower and offering Regris an excellent view of his bare back. 

Lance smirked over his shoulder. “You coming?” 

Regris almost ripped the side of his shorts with his claws pulling them off. As soon as he was close enough, Lance hopped up and wrapped himself around Regris again, not bothering to hide how hard he was against his boyfriend’s stomach. 

Lance let his fingers trace all over his body, kissing him as the water rinsed them both off. When Lance started to grind against him, Regris pulled him away and nipped at his bottom lip.

“Shall we go to the bed now?”

“I would’ve been happy skipping the shower.”

Regris chuckled, guiding Lance to the ground with his tail and not letting him get too far away. Once they were both dried off, Regris quickly pulled Lance in again, grabbing the bag and dangling it in front of Lance. 

“You do know how hot that is, right?”

Regris tilted his head. “It is actually rather cold.” 

Lance laughed and shook his head. “In this case, hot is attractive, not like… _ hot _ hot.” 

Regris nodded and wiggled his tail, the contents of the bag clanking together a bit. 

“Seriously. The fact that you can just… toss me around with your tail…” Lance shuddered and leaned in to kiss him, grabbing a bottle from the bag and slipping into the bedroom. 

Regris turned to see Lance laying on the bed, as relaxed as if it was his own room, wiggling around and making himself comfortable in the massive pile of fabric. Once he settled, Lance reached between his legs and started to play with something—Regris could barely see a soft glint coming from below Lance’s cock. 

“Are you going to join me?” 

Regris sat on the bed, eyes glued to the small metal bit Lance was playing with. He watched as it was tugged on, larger than it looked as Lance’s body stretched around the object as he rocked the metal in and out of his body. 

“I wasn’t sure how big you were, but this, ah, seems like it will work.” Lance motioned to Regris’ cock, hard and marbled purple and blue. 

Regris reached and squeezed around his cock, pulsing it in rhythm with the motion of Lance’s little toy. 

“Well, it will work for my primary, I suppose.” 

Lance made a sound and sat up, staring at Regris’ cock. He had guessed right—it was slightly thinner and shorter than himself, but Regris had said _primary _and Lance didn’t see what else would have—

“My secondary is… not as small.” 

“And… where exactly is your secondary?” Lance cast a glance to Regris’ tail and reached out towards one of the spikes, stroking it, “is it one of these?”

Regris laughed at that and flicked out the spike to swat Lance. “No, it is just below my primary. But it stays hidden until I have, uh, made use… of my primary.” 

Lance leaned down, reaching out to stroke Regris’ cock—or at least one of them, apparently. He couldn’t wait to feel all those ridges inside of him. Rather than a single shaft, Regris looked as if there were three sections tightly stuck into one. 

The sides of his shaft were rolling from side to side under the skin, stroking his main shaft along the sides. 

When Lance stroked it, Regris shuddered and released a slick coating all along the length. Lance immediately brought his hand to his mouth. 

“It tastes like cinnamon!” 

“Does yours not?”

Lance scrunched his nose. “No, it does not. One of my exes said it tastes like salt and sadness.” 

Regris touched Lance, frowning as nothing coated his hand. “Are you not excited? We don’t have to—”

“What? Of course I am. I’m hard!”

“But you are dry.”

Lance looked between them. “Yeah, okay. Lesson one—human dicks… don’t do that.” He pointed to the slime on his hand. “We have to use lube.” 

“Oh, that seems… unhelpful.” 

Lance snorted and went back to exploring how Regris seemed to move beneath his skin, testing to see if the muscles wrapping the sides would follow his hand. 

After a few tests, he determined they were just going to keep doing their own thing no matter what Lance did. Regris seemed to enjoy the sensation itself, the parts of his own cock slowly teasing itself. 

Lance leaned in and took about half of the length into his mouth, enjoying the press of the sides against his tongue. He could not _wait _to feel that happening inside him. 

When he sat back up, Regris started to gently squeeze his cock, looking to see what other odd things the human would do. 

“Lesson two—humans prefer strokes over pressure. At least _ I _do.” 

“And I’m guessing you do not have caracilli?”

“Never heard of it, so… nope.” 

Regris nodded, stroking along the writhing parts of his own cock. “These, here. They feel good when they move.”

“Yeah, nope, we gotta do all the moving. Which, y’know, I would really like to get to.” 

Regris chuckled and leaned into Lance, licking along his neck. “Of course, little one.” 

“I’m bigger than you!”

Regris grinned at him. “For now, maybe.” 

Lance shuddered at the thought and laid down, finally removing the plug and tossing it off to the side, pulling at Regris’ hand until he moved over Lance.

Regris leaned in and kissed Lance, allowing Lance to squirm under him until Lance whined and started to try to press Regris inside without stopping the kiss. Regris pulled up after that and gently began to press in, the caracilli on the side of his cock, reacting to the increased pressure from Lance’s body. 

Lance could feel the movement and dug his fingers into Regris’ collar, moaning as the writhing muscles continuously massaged his prostate. 

Regris leaned down and started to kiss and lick along Lance’s shoulders, hips remaining flush against his mate. 

Lance tried wiggling a bit, trying to get Regris to thrust. Regris seemed content to sit still and kiss and nip at the skin he could reach. 

“Regris, _ move, please.” _

“Move?” Regris was looking at him with he head tilted. 

Lance wiggled his hips, slowly rolling them to let Regris get what he meant. “Yeah, like, thrusting.” 

Regris blushed. “We… generally, don’t need to.”

“Oh, huh.” 

Lance pulled Regris against him, gently rolling his hips until the caracilli were consistently hitting his prostate again. “How… how does it work with you?” 

Regris blushed and ducked his head, curling around Lance. “This, if you clench—”

He cut off into a moan when Lance started to do that, gently pulsing his muscles. Regris bit on Lance’s shoulder and shuddered shortly after. Lance could feel the pulse of moisture filling him, and a pressure near his hole as Regris purred against his ear. 

When Lance looked down, the slick fluid was dripping off of Regris, onto his second cock. His very, very large second cock. 

Lance was _not _ready to take that yet. 

Lance _wanted _to though.

It was his goal now. That cock was getting in his ass. _ Tonight. _

Lance reached out and touched it, kissing right below Regris’ collar, working on getting the cock as slick as the first one had been. Lance pressed on Regris until he was on his back, kissing down his chest and stomach. 

Lance settled between Regris’ legs and encouraged Regris to wrap his tail around Lance. 

He squeezed the smaller cock, coating his hand in the slick that had come off of it to wrap it around the larger cock while he took the smaller into his mouth. 

Which… had an interesting effect of numbing his tongue. 

This would be helpful. 

Lance hummed and kept working on encouraging both cocks to be coated in slick, Regris purring and growling as he did, the spikes on his tail rubbing Lance’s sides. 

Once both were coated, Lance crawled up to straddle Regris, his tail making the move easier. He slid down onto Regris’ smaller cock, leaning back onto the tail and focusing on stretching his rim more. 

The gentle numbing from Regris’ first orgasm was making the stretch easier. 

Regris was watching as Lance worked his hole more and more, shaking from the feeling. Regris gently rubbed Lance’s thighs and offered small coos and praise. 

Lance raised up off of the smaller cock, squeezing it tight before pressing it against Regris’ body. He grabbed the larger cock and pressed the tip to himself. 

Regris grabbed Lance’s hips, helping to hold Lance up as he adjusted to the stretch. Once he was fully seated, Regris pulled Lance closer and rubbed his back, purring again as he filled his mate. 

Lance kissed Regris and relaxed his body, enjoying the small movements he could feel through the fading numbness. He was eager to feel the full force of the writhing cock inside him—the smaller cock had felt incredible. 

Speaking of the smaller cock, it was currently doing its thing against Lance’s cock.

He couldn’t decide which felt better. 

Lance rolled enough to slip his hand between them, pressing their cocks together. The stretch in his ass was slowly becoming more apparent, and he was getting close. He alternated, pressing their cocks together and gently stroking, kissing Regris as he did.

The tone of purrs from Regris deepened as Lance continued, a warning that Regris was close as well. 

Lance pulled back from the kiss and started to play with Regris’ ear, gently humming a song and kissing the shell of the lower ear. 

Regris started to shudder, and Lance sped up his hand. 

He felt the same odd sensation from before, a flood of moisture inside him, tingling all over. The rush of slick on the smaller cock pushed Lance over the edge as well. 

Regris made a face at the look of the milky white spend on his stomach, poking at it and preparing to taste it when Lance shook his head and wiped it on the sheet. 

“Salt and sadness, babe. It’s not worth it this time.” 

* * *

The next morning, Lance helped Regris with handing each of his found family a gift. 

Pidge had run off before Lance could bother to mention the whole _fiance _thing, insisting that the sentry needed immediate upgrades. 

Shiro had initially tried to argue, but a quick message from Ulaz had him relaxing as Regris reprogrammed the arm and pointed out what could have been a terrible tragedy. The arm had too much quintessence forced into it, more than had ever been necessary to run the weapon. 

When Keith opened his gift, he first made sure it wasn’t an invitation to join them, then offered a genuine thank you. 

Hunk had barely glanced at the garden before sweeping them into a hug, a reaction that was repeated as the room that used to house Alfor was filled once again with a beautiful field of juniberry blooms. 

Though no one was surprised at lunch when Lance announced his plans to marry the alien, they all offered him congratulations and hugs. Shiro had reminded Regris that with a properly functioning arm and airlock, no one would ever find him if he hurt Lance.

Kolivan had simply smiled when they called to extend Regris’ assignment with the Paladins. He had mumbled once more about lovesick kits and authorized a permanent transfer.

**Author's Note:**

> Regris has two of [these cocks](https://bad-dragon.com/products/orochi) in the color blue omen. In case you wanted/needed that visual.


End file.
